Drabbles
by Joce
Summary: Yaoi. Yuri. Randomness. Being bored at school. So, while I was bored, I decided to write some drabbles that popped into my head that weren't long enough to be a story. Mostly, Tamaki x Hikaru, Mori x Kaoru, Kyoya x Honey, Renge x Haruhi, Tetsuya x Kasanod
1. Warnings, Disclaimers, Characters

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

By: Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Joce:** Okay, this is going to be the disclaimer and warnings and crap chapter for the entire fic.

**Mixen:** I like monkies and yachts.

**Joce:** So do I… I want a black monkey with red eyes named Salamander that is male and is trained to use a dagger and a gun and likes flying at people. I want a yacht.

**Mixen:** Jocey

**Joce:** Yadda! I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, it is the genius of Bisco Hatori. Expect these pairings at least; Tamaki x Hikaru, Tamaki x Kaoru, Mori x Kaoru, Kyoya x Honey, Renge x Haruhi, Tetsuya x Ritsu, OC x OC… ATLEAST!

**Mixen:** Next is a list of definite characters.

Tamaki Suou  
Yuzuru Suou  
Kyoya Ootori  
Yoshio Ootori  
Fuyumi Ootori  
Takashi Morinozuka (Mori)  
Satoshi Morinozuka  
Mitsukini Haninozuka (Honey)  
Yasuchika Haninozuka  
Hikaru Hitachiin  
Kaoru Hitachiin  
Yuzuha Hitachiin  
Haruhi Fujioka  
Ryuuji Fujioka (Ranka)  
Renge Houshakuji  
Tetsuya Sendou  
Ritsu Kasanoda  
Umehito Nekozawa  
Kirimi Nekozawa  
Benio Amakusa  
Chizuru Maihara  
Hinako Tsuwabuki  
Éclair Tonnerre  
Arai

Chris Suou  
Ryo Suou  
Shakunetsu Hayabusa  
Hayate Hayabusa

**Joce: **I swear I'll find out Arai's last name… Some of these characters might not even appear… the last four are OCs. Don't worry, they aren't bad OCs.

**Mixen: **Er… prepare for any genre… mostly humor or angst.

**Joce:** Ok, time to start typing!


	2. Scarier Than the Devil Incarnate

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

By: Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Some people can be scarier than devil incarnates; so scary they scare said devil incarnates.**

Honey bounded over to Mori, shoving his cell phone in his face, "Neh! Takashi! Look!"

Mori stared at the object, unblinking as Honey continued to smile. The twins peeked over Mori's shoulders to look at the cell phone, "What is it?"

Mori burst into tears, clasping his hands together, "KAWAII!!!"

There was a dull thud as Kyoya hit the floor hard; Hikaru and Kaoru stared at Mori, shocked. Kaoru's eye began to twitch, his mouth open slightly.

"M-Mori-senpai?" Hikaru asked, unsure.


	3. Haruhi Was Male at Some Point

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

By: Jocelyn Hoover

**Haruhi was a guy at one point.**

Haruhi stared at Tamaki, an irritated expression on "her" face. Tamaki stared back, jaw slack. He pointed towards "her" chest, stuttering.

"H-Haruhi! What happened to your… your…"

Kyoya turned his back to both of the rest of the Host Club, shaking his head.

"I forgot to mention I woke up as a male this morning."

"EH!?"


	4. Tamaki's Interests 1

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

By: Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Tamaki's interests #1**

"MOTHER! A puppy! Can we keep him?" Tamaki asked, picked up a golden puppy with floppy ears. He turned around, holding the puppy up and giving a pouty face.

Kyoya looked behind him; the room was full of dogs. He sighed and Tamaki moved closer.

"PWEASEEEE!!!" Tamaki begged.

Kyoya sighed again and rubbed his temples, "Fine, Tamaki, you can keep the dog."


	5. Tamaki's Interests 2: Tamaki x Kaoru

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

By: Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Tamaki's Interests #2**

Tamaki latched onto Kaoru, hugging him tightly and kissing his forehead.

Kaoru looked up at him, "T-Tamaki-senpai…"

"Gomen, Kaoru-chan. I couldn't resist hugging my puppy." Tamaki whispered.

"Uhn… Tamaki-senpai…"

The girls watching squeeled, had nosebleeds or hugged each other tightly, "Eeee!!!"


	6. Tamaki's Interests 3: Tamaki x Hikaru

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

By: Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Tamaki's Interests #3**

Tamaki and Hikaru sat on the bench in the park, holding hands and watching the sunset. Hikaru's eyes were half-closed and his head was on Tamaki's shoulder.

"Hikaru… Do you want to adopt?" Tamaki suddenly asked.

Hikaru sat up, holding his breath, staring into Tamaki's eyes. Finally he released the breath he was holding, "Yeah… I do."

"Hikaru…"

"A-?!" Tamaki kissed Hikaru gently, pulling away after a moment, only to be pulled back into another kiss by Hikaru.

Three girls behind them, at a distance, watched, clasping their hands together or hugging each other, "Eeee!!!"


	7. Adopting: Tamaki & Hikaru

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

By: Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Adopting: Tamaki & Hikaru**

Hikaru stared at the two little boys in front of him. Both were blonde and had blue eyes, they looked exactly the same and looked like they were about seven or eight years old. Their hair was messy and their clothes looked a bit big for them; their shirts were falling off their shoulders. They were holding each others hands and staring back at Hikaru.

"Aren't they cute?" Tamaki asked, walking into the room, grinning widely.

Hikaru nodded, not breaking eye contact.

"They remind me of you and Kaoru-chan." Tamaki stated, smiling at Hikaru. Hikaru finally blinked; he rubbed the back of his head as if he were embarrassed. He looked at the two orphans and crouched down in front of them.

"Hi. I'm Hikaru. What are your names?"

Both of them looked at each other then at Hikaru, answering at the same time, "Chris and Ryo."

"I'm Chris. Are you gonna' be our parents now?"

"Yeah."

"Do we have to call you otou-san and okaa-san?" the other asked.

"A-ah. That's your decision."


	8. Marriage: Tamaki & Hikaru 1

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

By: Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Marriage: Tamaki & Hikaru #1**

Hikaru sat there in a very skimpy, revealing, white, lacey dress. His left eye began to twitch and he looked annoyed to say the least. Kaoru stood there, covering his mouth, stifling a snicker.

"Ano… Hikaru… You look pretty in girl's clothing." Haruhi said; if he didn't know any better, he'd say she was smirking at him.

"Ka-wa-ii! Kiss from Bun-Bun!" Honey cheered, having Bun-Bun "kiss" Hikaru's cheek.

"Hi-ka-ru!" Kaoru called.

"Huh?"

"Good luck." Kaoru said, smiling and hugging him.


	9. Marriage: Tamaki & Hikaru 2

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

By: Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Marriage: Tamaki & Hikaru #2**

Tamaki fidgeted nervously then looked between Kyoya and Mori. He burst out, wailing, "MOTHER! I want to see my Hikaru!"

"Iie... You can't yet, Tamaki." Kyoya said sternly.

Mori stood there, his eyes looking glazed over. Tamaki and Kyoya took notice of Mori, wondering what was wrong.

"Mori?" Tamaki called, waving his hand in front of Mori's face.

Mori continued staring off into space, the tiniest hint of a blush starting on his cheeks.

"Mori!" Kyoya called, snapping his fingers in front of Mori's face.

Still, he continued to stare. Ryo and Chris came running, both jumping and hanging off of Mori.

"MORI-JII-CHAN!"

"A-ah?"

"Mori, are you alright?" Tamaki asked, looking concerned.

"Hai."

"Mori-jii-chan was thinking of Kaoru-baa-chan in a wedding dress." Ryo announced, grinning.

"Ryo!" Chris called.

"It's true, Chris!"


	10. Marriage: Tamaki & Hikaru 3

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Marriage: Tamaki & Hikaru #3**

A Priest looked between Hikaru and Tamaki before speaking again, "And do you, Hikaru Hitachiin, take Tamaki Suou, to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"

Hikaru nodded and stared Tamaki directly in the eyes, looking angry and his cheeks puffed out slightly; Tamaki thought he looked adorable.

Then Hikaru said, "I do – _although_, I will get back at you _all_ for making me wear this specific dress today."

Everyone – sans Kyoya and Mori – facefaulted, staring at Hikaru in horror – including the Priest.

Let's just say, the Priest feared for his life for the rest of his life – he knew how devious the Hitachiin twins were; he went to school with them!


	11. Some People Make You Wonder

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

By: Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Some People Make You Wonder…**

"A-mer-i-ca!" Tamaki cheered, pumping his fists into the air.

"Yay! Yay! Sugoi!" Honey cheered, jumping up and down.

Mori remained silent, looking around and then watching a couple Americans walk by.

"California to be precise." Kyoya stated.

"We be true American, you thinks!" Kaoru and Hikaru yelled, and arm wrapped around each other's necks.

Kyoya twitched as his pen snapped in half and he looked at the twins with an agitated expression.

"Wow! Seven hot chicks!" some random guy yelled, gaping.

"WHAT!?" Hikaru screeched, being held back by Kaoru.

"Oh, never mind, they're all guys… I need to get laid." The same random guy said, stalking off.

Haruhi blinked and stared after the guy, "America is truly full of idiots."

"Damn right." Hikaru said, snorting.


	12. A Hard Confession: Mori x Kaoru

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

By: Jocelyn D. Hoover

**A Hard Confession**

"I hate you, you jerk!" Kaoru yelled, crying.

Mori pinned him to the wall, staring down at him, "Kaoru…"

Kaoru continued to sob and Mori sighed, pulling Kaoru into a tight embrace. He kissed his forehead then pressed Kaoru's head to him.

"Gomen… Aishiteru, Kaoru." Kaoru just hung onto Mori as if for his life, sobbing.


	13. Unusual: Kyoya x Honey

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Unusual**

Honey used his fork to cut part of the cake and then held it up to Kyoya, who he was in the lap of, "Neh, Kyo-chan! Cake!"

Kyoya paused in typing, looking at Honey. After a moment, he smiled and closed his lips around the usually offending sweet, eating the small piece.

"Yay! Kyo-chan likes it!"

"Thank you, Honey."


	14. Problems: Mori x Kaoru

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Problems**

"Mori… I'm here for you… Whenever you need me." Kaoru said, looking angry.

"A-Ah…"

"But all you do is shut me out and tell me nothing! Nothing at all!" Kaoru yelled.

Mori remained quiet, staring into Kaoru's eyes. Kaoru snapped, throwing his fists down to his sides and stomping a foot; tears sprang to his eyes.

"Mori!"

Mori's breath caught in his throat and he flinched. He pulled Kaoru to him and hugged him tightly, letting Kaoru cry into his chest, "Gomen, Kaoru…"


	15. Twins: Chris & Ryo 1

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Twins: Chris & Ryo #1**

Hikaru took the thermometer from Chris' mouth, smiling as he looked at it. He looked at Chris, "How are you feeling now, Chris?"

"A lot better… arigatou, Hi-kaa-san." Chris said.

"You're wel- excuse me?"

"Neh, Chris, Hi-kaa-san is surprised." Ryo said from the doorway; he sounded smug and had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"You both called me… oh… thank you, Chris… Ryo…"


	16. Help: Mori x Kaoru

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Help**

He knew he was going to die; he was falling so fast and his life was flashing before his eyes… The people he cared so much for… Hikaru… Tamaki… Kyoya… Renge… Haruhi… Honey… Mori…

**Mori…**

Maybe Mori could find someone better. Someone better than himself, of course.

Someone who could understand him more and didn't cry so much…

"Kaoru!"

**Mori?**

Mori caught him, skidded to a halt, holding onto Kaoru as if he were what had kept him alive all along.

Was there an earthquake? Was it raining?

No…

Mori… was crying. Mori was staring him in the eyes, tears flowing freely.

"M-Mori-…!" Kaoru began, looking surprised. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

"Kaoru… please… please… don't ever leave me, I beg you, Kaoru… please…" Mori begged, hugging the twin.

"Mori… Oh Mori… I'm so sorry… I love you, I'm so sorry…"

Kaoru hugged Mori, this time, Mori crying and Kaoru holding him.


	17. Anger: Mori x Kaoru

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Anger**

Mori was furious.

Everyone knew it too.

Except Kaoru; Kaoru had been shot and was in critical condition in the E.R.

It was surprising to see Mori show any expression; especially this degree of anger.

Tamaki was keeping Hikaru to him; the twin was frantic, angry, upset and sobbing.

Mori was able to see Kaoru after surgery first. He kissed Kaoru softly on the forehead and just looking at Kaoru had made his anger disappear momentarily. He was so happy that Kaoru was alright. He was going to make sure no one ever hurt _his_ Kaoru again.

"Neh… Mori… Thank you…"

Mori gave him a quizzical look and Kaoru responded.

"Thank you for staying with me."

Mori smiled.


	18. His Favorite Sweet: Kyoya x Honey

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

Jocelyn D. Hoover

**His Favorite Sweet**

Kyoya closed his eyes momentarily to rest them. He opened them when someone plopped down on his lap.

"Hello Honey."

"Kyoooooo-chan! Play with me!" Honey whined, pouting cutely.

"I need to finish this report; play with Mori until I'm done."

"But Takashi is busy with Kao-chan!"

"I'll get you any sweet you want right after I'm done."

"Okay!"

An hour passed and Honey hadn't budged from his spot, watching Kyoya work. Kyoya finally closed his laptop, and smile at Honey.

"Where to, Honey?" Kyoya asked.

"Right here! My favorite sweet of all is right here with me." Honey said, cheerily.

Kyoya blinked and Honey placed a small kiss on Kyoya's lips, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's neck. Kyoya wrapped his arms around Honey and he smiled at him.


	19. Purest Love: Renge x Haruhi

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Purest Love**

Haruhi finished drying her face, pulling the towel down slightly and looked across the beach; Kyoya was keeping Honey close to him in the water, attempting to teach him to swim. Mori and Kaoru were laying under an umbrella, tangled with each other in what looked to be a comfy position. Tamaki and Hikaru were playing in the water with Chris and Ryo; they all looked so happy…

And yet…

"Haruhi… I love you."

"I love you, too, Renge… Thank you."

So were she and Renge.


	20. Unbelievable: Many

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Unbelievable**

Mori sat there, staring Renge in the eyes; both unblinking. Tamaki was playing chess with Kyoya – losing badly. Kyoya was just that damn talented with strategic points.

"Uh… You are their lovers… correct?" a doctor asked the group.

"Ritsu!"

"I'll be fine, Tetsuya… really."

"But… it's so awkward… How did it happen?"

"I dunno… You aren't getting out of this one, though."

"Of course, Ritsu-chan." Tetsuya said, closing the door behind him and Ritsu.

"Um…" Tamaki began, staring after them.

"We are." Kyoya said.

"Which is with the girl?"

Renge raised her hand, still staring into Mori's eyes, unblinking.

"Well… I don't know how it happened, but all four of them – as well as that young man, Ritsu who just left – are pregnant."

Mori fainted, Tamaki screamed, Kyoya froze and Renge jumped up to her feet, pumping her fists in the air in triumph, "I won the staring contest!"

Then it hit her.

Hard.

Ok, maybe the doctor hit her.

"What do you mean that Haruhi is pregnant!?" Renge screamed.


	21. Twins: Chris & Ryo 2

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Twins: Chris & Ryo 2**

Chris and Ryo stood there quietly, holding hands. A group of kids around them pushing at them and shouting insults. Chris cracked out a sob and Ryo pulled his younger twin to him, rubbing his back. One kid pulled Chris away and threw him to the ground. Another pulled Ryo away and got ready to punch the third graders. Chris and Ryo both clenched their eyes shut, but pain never came – instead, the kids picking on them ran.

"Hey, you two must be the new kids."

Chris opened his eyes, staring into gray ones. He found himself blushing as the red-head helped him up.

"My name is Shakunetsu Hayabusa and my brother over there is Hayate Hayabusa. I'm a fourth grader and he's in third. Told me you two were in trouble, so we came to help."

"A-ah… I'm Chris Suou and that's my twin, Ryo Suou."

"Older twin!" Ryo shouted.

"I know." Shakunetsu said. Both the boys were red-heads, scarlet almost, with gray eyes. Hayate reminded them of a cat and Shakunetsu was pretty.

"We'll be your body guards, okay?" Shakunetsu suggested.

"A-ah… ok." Chris said.


	22. Horny Kaoru: Mori x Kaoru

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Horny Kaoru**

"Mmmnyah… Mori" Kaoru purred.

Mori turned his head, staring at Kaoru quizzically.

"Pet me, Mori" Kaoru purred, crawling towards him and then nuzzling his neck, licking Mori's collar bone.

Mori froze, a small blush creeping to his cheekbones. He reached a hand up, tangling his fingers in Kaoru's hair, massaging his scalp. His other reaching to Kaoru's back. Kaoru moaned, nibbling on Mori's collar bone and then his ear lobe. Mori gasped, pressing Kaoru down to him; certain organs grinding each other, causing friction and both men to moan.


	23. Drunk: Many

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Drunk**

Kaoru and Hikaru both slumped down on the couch, giggling madly. Mori, Tamaki, Renge, Haruhi and Kyoya all stared at them. Kaoru began to doze off and Mori stood, walking to Kaoru and picking him up. Mori left to the bedrooms as Tamaki sat on the couch let Hikaru doze in his lap, hanging all over Tamaki.

"Kyooooooooo-channnnn!" Honey called, bouncing into the room. He smiled brightly at Kyoya.

"H-Honey?"

"I swear to drunk I'm not God!"

Honey hiccupped and giggled madly, a hand over his heart.


	24. Extra Hyper, Extra Scary: Mori x Kaoru

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Extra Hyper, Extra Scary**

"What's wrong, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, looking puzzled.

"Mori… he's… he's…"

Kaoru's heart dropped – had something happened to Mori...? No, no way…

"It's so scary, Kaoru!" Tamaki wailed.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked. Scary?

"Shhh! Here he comes!" Hikaru whispered loudly, as if strained. He pulled Tamaki and Kaoru around the corner.

Kaoru peeked around the corner, curious. He saw Mori… dancing… in a neon pink tutu… and tights… and he was singing.

"Oh so pretty…"

"A-ano…"

"Oh so pretty and witty and gayyy!"

Kaoru fainted.

Standing up.


	25. Cheese

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Cheese**

Kaoru liked cheese.

Hikaru liked cheese.

So it was only natural that they were competitive over the last of cheese. Like always. They'd bicker and fly at each other with much… ferocity.

Little did they know that Mori liked cheese as well. He'd walk by as they fought, plop the piece in his mouth and walk away, humming some random tune.

One of the twins would go to claim the cheese and then abruptly try to kill the other for "sneaking the last piece away".


	26. Wake Up: Kyoya x Honey

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Wake Up**

Honey woke up early.

Kyoya woke up late.

If one would wake either, they'd need a new pair of underwear.

Honey would wake up early, crave for ice cream and then attempt to wake Kyoya. Kyoya was never able to keep an angry, demonish look on his face with Honey looking at him with those eyes full of desire.

Honey was very brave indeed.

Ice cream it is.

Definitely couldn't keep an angry, demonish look with Honey's cuteness.


	27. Tutor: Mori x Kaoru

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Tutor**

"I don't understand it, Mori!" Kaoru whined; he let out a long, drawn out wail.

Mori picked up Kaoru, staring him in the eyes; the twin stared back, pouting.

"English is difficult." Mori stated.

"I know." Kaoru said, still pouting.

"You're doing excellent."

Kaoru blinked, surprised, "T-Thank you, Mori."


	28. Panic: Kaoru x Hikaru

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Panic**

He didn't know where they were or how they got there. He would also like to show his frustration at his twin being injured and sick. But he'd rather not drop his brother at the moment.

He was in the middle of carrying Hikaru. He was running a fever and his head was bleeding as well as his left arm. His right wrist was wrapped up in scraps of Kaoru's jacket as well as his left ankle. His right leg looked like it had been scraped to oblivion.

And all Kaoru got off with was a sore neck and scratched up shoulder.

And his feet hurt. Alot of walking will do that to you.

That and his back hurt, carrying his brother all that distance.

Stupid plane. Stupid pilot. Stupid pilot with a heart attack. Stupid dead pilot. Stupid island.

Cellphone.

And someone was calling...

A place with a signal!

"Hello?"

"Kao-chan! Are you there yet?"

"No. The pilot's dead. The plane's sunk. My legs and back hurt. Hikaru's injured and sick. And I still have no idea where I am!"

"Takashi and Tama-chan sent people on the way. Kyo-chan did too. There's only one island out there so try to make a fire. That's what Haru-chan said."

Kaoru stared blankly, then held the phone away from his ear as Renge took the phone and shouted into it, "Sticks, sticks! Stone! Smash! Spark! YOU MUST LIVE! We could make this into a wonderful drama!"

As soon as he got home, he was going to strangle that girl.

Right after he nursed Hikaru back to health.

In that kinky maid outfit.

Kaoru smirked.


	29. Ever: Mori x Hikaru

**Drabbles: Ouran High School Host Club**

Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Ever Have an Embarassing Misunderstanding?**

Hikaru stormed through the halls, an angry expression on his face and face slightly pink.

"MORINOZUKAAAAA!!!"

He burst through Music room, backed Mori up into a wall and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. It looked quite funny considering their height difference.

"Hikaru...?"

"Why do you keep sending my brother such... such strange letters!?"

"Letters...?"

"Don't play dumb!" Hikaru pulled a letter out and shoved it in Mori's face. Mori scanned it with his eyes quickly, and raised an eyebrow.

Man, he wished Mitsukuni would quit writing letters for him.

"That's not for Kaoru."

"Then who is it for!? Who do you so 'sweetly love with a fiery passion'!?" Hikaru shouted; he didn't even pay the looks they were getting any attention.

Mori stared at Hikaru. Suddenly feeling like prey being stared upon by a predator, he started to back up, Mori following and not breaking eye contact. This kept up until they ended up in another room, the dressing room. Mori pinned him to the wall.

"I love you, Hikaru."

Hikaru froze, cheeks becoming flush and eyes wide.

"What did you say...?"

"I love you, Hikaru."

Hikaru's knees gave out and Mori quickly caught him, now allowing him to drop.

"Hikaru...? Hikaru."

"You... asshole." Hikaru muttered, light headed.

Mori looked unfazed, helping Hikaru back up.

"I... think I like you too." Hikaru muttered quickly.

Mori smiled slightly, knowing what he'd said, "I think you need a seat."


End file.
